


A Vacation?

by LighteningDancer



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LighteningDancer/pseuds/LighteningDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hitman simply sat in silence contemplating what he had in store for his student. He wondered how loud he would scream when he realized this was a more permanent trip then he thought. Well, in Reborns mind, there was only one way to find out. </p><p>Based off a Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vacation?

“Bring me where?” The teenage boy asked, confusion and worry easily making it's way into his voice.

“You heard me dame-Tsuna. A mafia boss doesn't need to have things repeated to him.” Reborn replied from his seat at the table. Though the hitman was still only the physical age of four he was sipping on a warm espresso like a pro. His age also did nothing to make him anything less than purely intimidating to Tsuna.

“But I have finals in a week! I can't go to Italy right now!” Tsuna replied his hands going to his hair in a natural response to the stress that was currently mounting. He was surely going to fail English if he didn't start cramming that night. While he knew learning Italian had to come first in his tutors eyes but English was so much harder to understand, thus his hang up on the subject.

Raising a single eyebrow Reborn looked at him over the rim of his cup. “Do you honestly, after all these years, not expect it to be taken care of?”

“Well... no but-” Tsuna replied hurriedly. 

“Then be quiet and go upstairs and start packing. We leave in a half hour to start picking up your guardians to head to the airport. I will also need time to double check what you're bringing.” Hardening his eyes Reborn seemed to glare into his students very soul. “And if I have to replace any items of clothing you can expect your training to increase tenfold over the course of the trip.”

This if nothing else seemed to kick the young man into gear. Leaping up from his seat he bounded up the stairs into his room ready to do whatever it would take to avoid the wrath of Reborn. Said hitman simply sat in silence contemplating what he had in store for his student. He wondered how loud he would scream when he realized this was a more permanent trip then he thought. Who knew how dame-Tsuna and his guardians would react to an Italian high school, and gathering new lackeys on top of that.

Well, in Reborns mind, there was only one way to find out.


End file.
